Ime Anthropos Ki Ego
|position = 11th|points = 51|previous = Mi Stamatas|next = Sti Fotia|image = Cy94.jpg}}'Ime Anthropos Ki Ego '("I'm a Human Too") was the Cypriot entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1994 in Dublin performed by Evridiki Theokleous in her second appearance in three years. A plea for worldwide peace, it was performed fourth on the night, following Ireland and preceding Iceland. At the close of voting, it finished in 11th place with 51 points. Lyrics |-| Greek= Mera giortini den perimeno narthei San mia Kyriaki pou den choraei Ti frikti mou ti siopi Na me xypnisei m’ ena athanato fili Nychta foteini, kai pali tha se krypsoun Tremeis san paidi mipos s’ anakalypsoun Vazeis ti stoli na min s’ angixoune Ta pos kai ta giati Anthropos ki ego, ki apopse tha fonaxo Anthropos ki ego, varethika, th’ allaxo Anthropos ki esy, pou ‘cheis sta cheria ti diki mou ti̱ zoi Kai prin prolavo na sou po pos s’ agapo Me skotoneis, ma eimai anthropos ki ego Ki otan to proi mes ston kathrefti Tha fovamai na me do, min me fonaxo psefti Ta simadia tha roto an ekana ola afta Pou eicha sto myalo Anthropos ki ego, ki apopse tha fonaxo Anthropos ki ego, varethika, th’ allaxo Anthropos ki esy, pou ‘cheis sta cheria ti diki mou ti̱ zoi Kai prin prolavo na sou po Pos eimai anthropos ki ego Ena kommati ap’ ton idio ton diko sou to Theo Ki echo dikaioma na klaio, na gelao, na pono Kato ap’ ton idio ourano pou alloi petane, na peto Ma eimai anthropos ki ego Ki echo sta cheria ti diki sou ti zoi Kai prin prolaveis na mou peis pos m’ agapas Se skotono Giati me eimai anthropos ki ego Eimai anthropos ki ego |-| English= I don’t wait for a special day Like a Sunday which doesn’t Fit my awful silence To wake up with an immortal kiss A shiny night, you’ll get hidden again You shake as a boy in case they discover You put on the uniform so that No how’s and why’s can touch you I’m a person too, and I will shout tonight I’m a person too, I’m fed up, I’ll change You’re a person too, you’ve got my own life in your hands And before I manage to tell you that I love you You kill me, but I’m a person too And when in morning in the mirror I’ll be afraid to look at myself, in case I call myself a liar I’ll be asking if I made all these marks I had in mind I’m a person too, and I will shout tonight I’m a person too, I’m fed up, I’ll change You’re a person too, you’ve got my own life in your hands And before I manage to tell you that I’m a person too A piece of the same God of yours And I’m entitled to cry, to laugh, to feel pain Below the same sky where others fly, I’ll fly But I’m a person too And I have your own life in my hands And before you manage to tell me you love me I kill you Because I’m a person too I’m a person too Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Cyprus Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1994